


Worth it, or was it really?

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean and Seth are bitter exes, Dean confronts Seth after he ruins Roman's moment, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mentions Explicit Sex, Post WrestleMania, Protective Roman, Set after Seth cashed in his Money in the bank, Seth can't face the fact that losing Dean hurt him more than he cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Dean confronts Seth after Seth cashes in his money in the bank and pins Roman.





	Worth it, or was it really?

The grin on Seth’s face was so damn wide. He was holding the title close to his chest as he walked towards his locker room. The adrenaline was slowly wearing off, but the excitement Seth felt was no way near dying. He had done it. He had done it on the grandest stage of them all and he did it by pinning his arch nemesis. The guy he hated, the guy who had the only thing Seth couldn’t have.

Speaking of which, Seth came to a sudden stop as he saw Dean standing outside of his lockerroom. A grim expression on his face as he looked at Seth with pure hate. Seth couldn’t stop the smirk that broke on his face.

Dean’s mouth turned into a scowl as Seth started walking towards him again, stopping when there were only inches left between them.

“I see you came here to congratulate me huh?” Seth’s voice was smug as he looked down at the title in his hand before locking his eyes with Dean’s.

“Actually I came here to tell you what a grand A asshole you really are. Even though you probably already know it.” Dean’s tone matched the rage his eyes shined with. Seth couldn’t help the chuckle that left his mouth.

“Aww, someone is mad I took away their boyfriend’s sweet precious moment. But guess what Baby, I’ll always be one step ahead of your precious Roman. I just proved how I am the real deal here. Too bad you are too damn stubborn to see the bigger picture. Just had to go and cry to the Big Dog. You were always so damn weak…Its a pity really, because I really miss fucking your sweet ass. But I am winning here, so its no big deal.” Seth’s words cut deep, and he could see it right through Dean’s expressions. Dean could never hide his emotions. It was evident that Seth still had so much power over him.

“Yeah, you proved you are the big fucking deal by hitting someone from behind. Keep telling yourself that you are the man Seth. Fact is, you are a fucking pussy who is always taking the easy way out. You did it with me. Now you did it with Ro.” Dean’s venom filled words suddenly riled Seth up and he couldn’t stop himself before he was roughly grabbing Dean’s jaw and pushing him against the wall. Expertly trapping Dean between his body and the wall. Dean’s hand gripped at Seth’s wrist but he didn’t try to pry it off. Instead he looked at Seth defiantly.

“You wanna call me a pussy? You know damn well what I can do to you Dean. You are pissed I made a fool outta your boyfriend. This is what he gets for taking what’s mine.”

“Stop fucking blaming Roman for what you did Seth! I HATE YOU! YOU ruined us not him!”

Seth’s glared at Dean as he tightened his grip on Dean’s jaw, shutting him up before he could say anything else. “You were mine. He took you away from me and now he’s paying the price. Whenever he thinks he’s winning, I am right there to take it away from him. I got Hunter in my palm. And its all your fault Dean. Because you chose to go to him rather than wait for me. You could have had it all with me. But you had to go throw a bitch fit about a damn business decision and ruin everything!”

“Shut up Seth…” Dean glared right back at Seth as he wrenched his jaw out of Seth’s grip. “You can never be the man Roman is. You can take everything away from him, but there is one thing you cannot change. That I am his now. And all you can do about it is deal with it. You pushed me in his arms, but he made sure I stayed there. So you can take your fucking threats and shove them. Roman will get this back. And I’ll be right there by his side.”

Seth smirked at Dean, licking his lips as he looked down at Dean’s body. “You are so cute trying to stand up for your man. But I bet you miss me. There gotta be a reason I can still get under your skin so easily. You came here…You came here to me…Tell me…Does Roman fuck you as good as I used to? Do you miss my dick pounding your sweet ass? Do you call him Daddy when he ruin your sweet slutty mouth?..” Seth was cut off as Dean’s fist connected with his face. Surprise and rage consuming his whole body as he held his mouth in his hand and looked at Dean. “You little bitch…”

Seth was ready to throttle Dean when suddenly he was grabbed from behind and thrown against the opposite wall. Roman’s giant figure coming into his view as he stood between Dean and Seth. “If you touch him, I’ll fucking drop you where you stand. If you know what’s best for you, you wouldn’t come anywhere near him.” Roman threatened in a low dangerous voice, and for a second Seth readied himself to retaliate but then he stopped. He looked at Roman sheltering Dean like a guard dog and he laughed out loud.

“Look at you two…So fucking romantic…Remember Roman, you are fucking my sloppy seconds.” With that final stab, Seth tightened his grip on the belt in his hand and strolled past his ex-teammates towards his locker room. Ignoring the stinginess in his chest and the empty feeling he always got whenever he realized he had lost Dean for good. He locked the door behind him and brought the world title closer to his face. He pressed his lips against the shinning metal and tried telling himself that it was all worth it.


End file.
